The Christmas Crisis
The Christmas Crisis is the seventh Tennyo story by Starwolf. It takes place on December 22, 2006 and the following day,, with a postscript the day after. It was posted on September 16, 2007. It follows Dangerous Games and is followed by There's Something about Billie. Story Summary December 22, 2006 In Southern Colorado: Mr. Frisk and General Manning discuss how to dig a bunch of kidnappers out of their hole. They've got Tennyo's parents, code named Weasel and Flashlight, and are trying to use them to get ahold of Tennyo. Unknown to the officials, Tennyo's two brothers are listening in. Frisk wants Tennyo to be kept out of it. Larry and Thad decide to tell Billie. At Whateley, Tennyo (Billie) and Jade are packing for the holiday when Larry's call arrives. The kidnappers are The Knights of the Eternal Presence, and they're holed up in NORAD C, a surplus military base they'd bought from the Government. Larry and TB had worked with the Denver Gold (a new superhero team) to chase the kidnappers back to base. (off camera) Jade gets James to supercharge Jinn into the cabbit, which has been augmented with a lot of stuff, courtesy of Bunny. She then charges up an almost perfect copy of Tennyo to cover Tennyo's absence, which knocks her out. Tennyo leaves via the roof and flies out, stopping a few times for food. There's a bit of comic relief along the way, not that Tennyo is in any mood to appreciate the comedy. December 23, 2006 In Southern Colorado: Larry and TB hook up with Tennyo at a truck stop. They go in to talk to the officials. After a confrontation officialdom tries to drug them. Tennyo, of course, doesn't succumb, but decides to fake it when she sees what happens to Larry and TB. Tennyo fakes her way into the installation. There's a lot of fighting as Tennyo wrecks the installation. Cabbit splits off to rescue Tennyo's parents as Tennyo finishes trashing the place. Tennyo follows the head baddie, Aurelius, taking out a big nasty mutant named Killbot in passing, and discovers that Aurelius was working for Nimbus, who was holding an escape portal closed to eliminate failures. Nimbus mentions the Evangelical Harpies. Aurelius triggers a suicide bomb. As the blast reaches Tennyo she is rotated through at least one dimension and is filled with energy and healing, then rotated back into a corridor sealed at both ends by rubble, and then falls unconscious. Jinn wakes her and they make their way out before the place is locked up for good, then they get debriefed; Mr. Frisk is not happy. She rejoins her parents at the infirmary at the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs. Then they whisk her back to Whateley, where she gets to spend some time in Hawthorne until the specialists get done. December 24, 2006 At Whateley: Chief Delarose and General Manning have a chat; it turns out they knew each other back when. Characters *Gen Manning *Allen Frisk *Mr. Gallagher *Weasel *Flashlight *Thadeus *Larry Jr. *Denver Gold *Tennyo *Generator *Franklin Delarose *Amelia Hartford *Flux *Bella Horton *Phase *Tatsuo Ito *Tansy *Chaka *Totem *Seraphim *Bugs *Mega-Girl *Harold *Megan *Terrall *Mike Hackitt *Gerald Cartwright *Jack *Brett *Sir Michael Aureleus *Sir Hargath *Knights of the Eternal Presence *Killbot *Nimbus *Evangelical Harpies *Ditch Diggers *Carmilla *Captain Cerio *Donna Delarose *Thomas Delarose *Sheri Delarose *Christine Manning *Blazer *COL Kripp *Hans Deeber References Category:Stories Category:Starwolf Category:Gen1